Drabbling Brook
by jeckel-hyde14
Summary: A collection of what will be 50 Drabbles. Most will center around Arthur and Merlin. Let me know what you think and feel free to give ideas!
1. Joking

Disclaimer: I don't own everyone's favorite warlock. Or his pratty prince.

The prince sat at his desk filling out tax reports. Merlin sat in a corner shining Arthur's boots for some feast. All was quiet until:

"Arthur, I have magic." There was an awkward pause. Quill hovering in the air, Arthur slowly lifted his head to look at Merlin.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Merlin jerked at Arthur's hiss. "My father would have you killed if he heard that. Don't joke about such things."

"I wasn't joking."

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Keep quiet about it, alright? I don't want to break in another manservant. I've only just gotten used to you."


	2. Shhhh!

Disclaimer: Blonde princes and his knightly buddies belong to themselves, their creators, and BBC. Sadly, I own then naught but in my dreams.

Arthur giggled. The five year-old was crouched behind a bookshelf with his friends Leon and Owain. The three boys were hiding from Arthur's nanny. They'd avoided her for almost the whole morning.

"What are you doing?" They jumped. Geoffrey, the librarian, stood behind them.

"Hinding from Ann." Leon replied honestly, if not a bit dimly. Arthur and Owain groaned. Geoffrey was sure to force them back to the stuffy nanny. Geoffrey hummed.

"Hmmm… Alright," The three braced themselves. "if you stay here you must read something. And shhhh!" They jumped again. Geoffrey smiled, "She'll find you if you keep _giggling_."


	3. Dried

Disclaimer: You know it; I don't own it.

It was dark. Winter had set on early. King Uther was taking dinner alone this night. His children understood his need for solitude, today was _that_ day.

The table seemed too small. A servant boy finished setting the king's food. He moved to light the candle in front of Uther.

"Go." The servant paused, then handed Uther the light-stick and left.

Once it was lit, the glow revealed the vase of dried flowers at Uther's right. He remembered the day he'd first seen those precious blooms, the dancing, the wine, and the love. He bowed his head.

"Happy Anniversary, Ygraine."


	4. Snapdragons

Disclaimer – Hunith is not mine; neither is the series that she lives in.

She remembered when, while he courted her, she had expressed an admiration towards a neighbor's garden. It was a lovely thing, full of daisies and honeysuckle. He had looked at it. The next day he disappeared without a word. Two weeks later he returned with strange seeds. That day had been twenty years ago.

"Hunith! Why does your garden grow so well?"

She smiled. Love made her garden and love made it grow.

Her smile turned sad. Love had left her nineteen years ago, left her alone with a pregnancy, fear for her wayward Dragonlord, and a garden of snapdragons.


	5. Doodles

Disclaimer: Arthur is _blonde_ in this one, but he's still not mine.

A quill scratched against parchment.

"Arthur?" Scratching stopped.

"Yes, Merlin?" The warlock looked at his master. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were ink-stained.

"What are you working on?" This particular worry stage had not been reached for quite some time.

"A drawing." Odd.

"What are you drawing?"

"My mother and your father, since neither of us have any portraits of them."

"That's nice of you. Let me see?" Arthur sighed.

"If you _must_." Glance down. Pause.

"Arthur, I don't think your mother had three eyes. And I'm certain that father didn't have wings." Glare.

"I'm taking artistic license!"


	6. Back Again, Merlin?

Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, nor is the nod to Harry Potter

Merlin sighed. He was in the dungeons. Again. He sat in his cell, on his pile of straw, waiting for his dungeon dinner.

"So," He jumped. The cell-keeper stood outside his cell. "whatcha in for this time? Prank ol' Princy?" Merlin sighed again.

"No Karl. I messed with Arthur's mirror."

"The big one that he can see all o' hisself in?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha do to it?"

"I might have _accidentally_ spelled it to show his heart's desire."

"Guinevere?"

"Got it in one. He was overjoyed once I told him how it worked."

"So why ya in trouble?"

"Gwen saw Lancelot."


	7. PB&J

Disclaimer: Merlin=not mine.

It was one of those days in which the only people at the lunch-table were the king and his court sorcerer. The king was eating venison. He glanced at his friend's lunch. Did a double take.

"Merlin..?" He spoke slowly and warily.

"Yes, Arthur? Is something wrong?"

"What are you eating?"

"A peanut-butter and jelly sandwich."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Has this been invented yet?" He really shouldn't need to ask this, but Merlin had developed a habit of popping to the future for the silliest things, like his 'iPod' (odd device).

"It will be within the next few centuries…"

Arthur groaned.


	8. Brothers

Disclaimer: Not mine. The penguin said they were but the fuzzy dice said the boys belong to BBC. I trust the fuzzy dice's word.

The armies of Camelot and Scravania fought on the side of a mountain. The stench of blood hung heavy on the air and battle screams tore through the air and the whole thing seemed like a terrible, twisted cliché.

At the base of the mountain, the king and his court sorcerer stood, waiting to go into battle again.

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Whatever happens today, I just want you to know that you've become more like family to me than my father ever was."

"Arthur."

"Too much?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Let's go bash some heads."

The brothers ran into battle.


	9. Insults

Disclaimer: Not mine and I can only defend the contents of this with my sugar-high state.

Merlin sat in a corner, shining Arthur's boots. The prat himself sat on a chair not five feet away. Arthur suddenly sat ramrod straight.

"Merlin." Nothing.

"Merlin." Still nothing.

"Merlin, look at me!" Merlin sighed.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"You know those insults you always say?"

"What, 'clotpole'?"

"Yes, and that other one… Dollop-head."

"What of them?"

"It only just occurred to me… completely ludicrous of course… but really I have to ask… maybe I shouldn't though… and."

"Arthur, just ask the stupid question."

"Have you been calling me a penis?" Merlin paused, stared, and then smirked.

"You've only just now realized?"


	10. Starlight

Disclaimer: I own neither the boys nor the rhyme. Though I'm pretty sure the rhyme is public domain.

"Make a wish, Arthur."

"How do you mean?" Merlin started and looked at Arthur. The two were on their backs on a low hill looking at the night sky.

"The first star is out. Make a wish."

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"Wishing is to close to magic for my taste. But you go ahead." Merlin glared.

"I will. Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." Merlin closed his eyes and wished.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, clotpole, or it won't come true!"


	11. Pink

Disclaimer: Gwaine is his own man and he made me write this.

"Gwaine?" He jumped at the voice. "What are you doing behind that tapestry?" Gwaine turned around and spotted Merlin looking quizzically at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Gwaine, I don't know if you know this: you are currently wearing a pink dress."

"There's an explanation."

"Good. I don't want to tell Arthur that he has another cross-dressing knight."

"I'm not cross-dressing! Well, okay I am, but there's a good reason. I was…ahem… _conversing_ with a lady in the woods and a wild animal stole my clothes."

"So you took hers?"

"Yes." Sigh.

"Chivalry is so dead."


	12. Cornered

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"Merlin, come here please." Arthur spoke urgently. Merlin looked over, sighed, and walked to the king.

"Yes?"

"Do you see what I see?" Merlin looked to where Arthur pointed.

"I see the new knights' table you made me craft." It was a handsome table built to last ages.

"No, _Mer_lin. Look _there_."

"What am I looking at?"

"The corners, Merlin, the corners!"

"What of them?"

"You made them crooked!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did. Fix it!"

"Fine!" With a sweep of his arm, Merlin fixed the corners.

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur."

"My table now has _no_ corners."

"Indeed."

"I _like_ it."


	13. Coffee

Disclaimer: The Merlin who isn't mine is silent in this one. This takes place in the future after Arthur's death (if we go by legends, he did die but was sent to Avalon until he was needed again. I think.).

In the corner of a quaint little coffee-shop sat an old man. His beard was steel grey and trimmed neatly. His ears were large and stuck out rather noticeably. Everyday he sat at the same table, with a cup of coffee, and waited. No one ever came, but still he waited and watched.

As he watched the children, parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents that he'd helped raise walk by, he would hope that the next one to pass by would be the one he was waiting for. Arthur hadn't shown up yet, the clotpole, but Merlin would wait until he did.


	14. Tree

Disclaimer: I wished it a few chapters ago, but then I told someone, so I don't own Merlin.

Merlin clung to the tree branch like a kitten, wrapped up completely around it. He had to because the entire tree was bucking beneath him, trying to force him to fall to his doom.

"Merlin!" Arthur was in the same situation three branches below Merlin.

"I blame you!" was the only answer Merlin gave.

"Me!"

"Yes, you, Mr. I'm-a-prince-and-I-say-we-go-hunt-that-deer-over-there-oh-wait-that's-not-a-deer!"

The bear below them would have looked rather comical, it had an arrow protruding from it's buttocks, had it not been attempting to maul it's attacker, and by extension Merlin, to death.

"Next time, know what it is before you shoot!"


	15. Moment

Disclaimer: We've been over this, dear.

A/N: This one's for BagginsPotterPevensie. Sorry about Chapter 6. Enjoy

It was quiet and early. Soft, golden sunlight filtered through the curtains. Tiny dust motes glittered in the morning glow, falling gently upon the inhabitants of the room. Nestled among soft furs and sheets lay the king and queen of Camelot.

Guinevere shuffled slightly in her sleep, turning over onto her side with her head of her husband's chest. The king opened his eyes blearily and unconsciously began to stretch, accidentally waking his queen. She looked up at him, hair disheveled and cuddled closer.

"Good morning, Arthur."

He smiled and hugged her close and the two shared their quiet moment.


	16. Oblivious

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Seriously, guys, stop asking if I do or not.

A/N: This is a case of Arthur not seeing things right in front of him. I mean seriously, he's not always unconscious for Merlin's spells, how can he not have noticed? Idea came from 'Quest for Camelot'. Grand movie.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. This forest isn't even remotely dangerous!" Merlin, who was following Arthur through a _forbidden_ forest glared at the prince. A python dropped from a nearby tree. Merlin's eyes widened and he threw a stick at the snake.

"Even you couldn't get hurt here!" A personal-stormcloud floated over to Arthur. Merlin created a wind to disperse it.

"This is a nice forest." A Questing Beast bounded up to them. Merlin lost it and fried the Beast with lightning.

"Hurry up, Merlin. I haven't got all day." Merlin trudged along after the prat.


	17. Bandits

Disclaimer: Merlin ain't mine. Excuse me whilst I go cry in the corner of my circular mind-room. P.S. – The boys are disguised in this one. Just in case that's not clear.

"This is among the stupidest things you've ever done and dragged me into." Arthur ignored Merlin's grumbling. "I mean honestly, how are we supposed to survive this?"

"We won't if you don't shut up."

"Why are we doing this?"

"You know why."

"No I don't. Uther only asked you to find the bandits hideout. He never told you to pretend to be a bandit."

"…"

"So, why are we doing this?"

"It certainly makes things less cliché. How often do we just follow these guys around?"

"Often enough that we know your voices."

"...Run!"

"Next time, we stick to clichés!"


	18. Candles

Disclaimer: If I have to repeat this one more time… Don't y'all already know I don't own this?

A/N: I'm not particularly fond of this one.

King Arthur and his Court Sorcerer walked down the main road of Camelot, followed by Camelot's citizens. Every person held an unlit candle and a small dish.

They made their way the closest body of water: a river. They stopped by the banks. Arthur turned to his people.

"Tonight we are gathered, not to right the wrongs done by my father, but to mourn them." He paused. "Tonight we mourn those who were executed wrongly. Tonight magic returns." A moment of silence.

Hours later, a Druid village would wonder what the hundreds of lit candles floating in the river meant.


	19. Hideout, Pt 1

Disclaimer: How many ways are there to say I don't own Merlin? _Honestly_.

"Arthur, you need to relax."

"There is no way I'll be able to relax in this castle. If I try, someone will automatically need my help."

"C'mon, surely there's _one_ place that no one would look for you."

"I've tried to find such a place many times. Someone always finds me after a few visits to that place."

"How annoying."

"Quite."

"So we need to find you a place where no one would look for you, so it needs to be the _last_ place you'd _ever_ go…"

"Yeah, but where?"

"I've got it!"

"You do? Where?"

"You'll see. Let's go."


	20. Hideout, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother. You know the drill.

"Merlin this is one of your better hare-brained schemes."

"Nice, a backhanded complement".

They were hiding in their new hideout. They'd been there for several hours and, even though someone had noticed that the prince hadn't shown up for training, no one had found them yet.

The two lay on a pile of straw in an unused portion of the dungeons. There was a window in their cell, so it wasn't freezing cold like the rest of the dungeons. Plus they could see the knights running about, searching for Arthur.

"We should go back soon."

"Ah, maybe after a nap."


	21. Closet

Disclaimer: My dear ones, I regret to inform you that Merlin *sob* is _not_ mine after all.

"Alright, I'm stumped. Why are we in a closet?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Because, _Mer_lin, we're hiding."

"Why is that, pray tell?"

"Because my father has invited Lord Gregorian to Camelot."

"But that means…"

"…Gregorian brought his daughter." Merlin shuddered; Eunice was… unpleasant. Merlin frowned.

"Uther doesn't want…"

"A marriage? Yes he does."

Merlin paused and asked: "Arthur, why am _I_ here?"

"Merlin, I am Crown Prince."

"So?"

"I need entertainment until I am ready to come out of this closet!"

Merlin had a bad feeling as if, someday centuries in the future, that phrase would mean something else entirely.


	22. Stubble

Disclaimer: Another Harry Potter nod. Neither Merlin nor HP belong to me.

"Oh _Mer_-lin!" Merlin cringed at the sing-song.

"What is it?"

"You'll never guess what I just heard."

"What did you hear, Arthur?"

"Well, I was in the market and there was a Druid buying supplies and…" Merlin interrupted.

"Get on with it.!"

"He heard the price that the vendor wanted… for something and cursed."

"So?"

"He said, 'Emerys' Stubble!'" Merlin cringed again.

"One day I'll grow a full beard and then…"

"They'll curse by your beard. Ha!"

"I might let them if they use my real name."

"Nah, it'll never catch on. People will stop that after you've died."

"Sure…"


	23. Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own… I'm just a poor college student! Don't sue!

"Alright, let me get this straight. It was a normal day, right?"

"Right."

"Then a random sorcerer that my father… What was it?"

"Killed."

"Exactl… Wait, _what_?"

"He killed her so she came back for revenge."

"_Right_, so she came back, monologued-"

"No, she was a silent one."

"Oh right, silent villain. I mixed her up with last week's."

"Understandable."

"…and brought about a curse on the land… what were those exactly?"

"Walking skeletons."

"On fire?"

"Correct."

"Okay. So myself, my knights, and for some reason _you_ went to face the threat. Sound right?"

"Yup."

"And we all passed out, woke up, and the threat was gone."

"You killed them all."

"Hmmm… Sounds about right."


	24. Pause

Disclaimer: I bid on it on eBay, but sadly Merlin is still not mine. And I wrote this twenty minutes before I watched the episode that made this obsolete. Slight AU!

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"So you're going to abandon your people and permit anarchy?"

"What? No!"

"Well you cannot have it both ways." Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not ready to be king yet." Merlin nodded in understanding. Uther had died suddenly days ago. Arthur had not finished mourning.

"Alright." Arthur looked up sharply. "Can you pretend to be?" The soon-to-be-king shook his head.

"Not yet."

"I can give you time."

"How much?"

Merlin's eyes glowed gold. The world froze around the two.

"As much as you need."


	25. Arrow

Disclaimer: I wished back in Chapter 10, but I still don't own Merlin.

There was an arrow sticking out of his chest. How odd. He was falling. He hadn't tripped again, had he? Blood was pooling in his chest. It felt like boiling syrup. The thought made no sense, but he didn't care.

Someone was leaning over him, shaking his shoulders, calling his name. At least he assumed it was his name and not just some random person shouting about birds.

They bowed their head. Sunlight glinted off golden hair.

Shadows crept up in his vision. He felt _so_ tired. He wished the person would stop shaking him. He just wanted… to… sleep…


	26. Why

Disclaimer: Can you not understand that I don't own Merlin?

"Gaius!" Gaius jumped and dropped the tonic he'd been making Sir Hastings. He glared at his ward. Merlin didn't notice.

"Yes Merlin, what do you want?"

"I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"Why so much trouble happens around here."

"Merlin, Uther has a lot of enemies."

"Yes, but trouble has been troubling Camelot for generations, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! Uther's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather fell in love with a sorceress and he was unfaithful."

"Oh dear."

"Soooo, she cursed Camelot to be forever plagued with magical trouble."

"How'd you find this out?"

"History book."

"Merlin, have you been skipping work again?"


End file.
